Anniversary Gift
by Pika-Bones
Summary: It's Ash's and May's anniversary. What will Ash's gift be to May? What will May's gift be to Ash? Advance Shipping one-shot for Advanceshipping week. Day 4 theme- underwater.


**Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, I am your host the infamous Pika-Bones, and I present you another Advanceshipping one shot for Advanceshiipping week, hooray! Today's theme is day 4-Underwater. So without further ado, allow us to begin.**

**Also a bit of a warning of sorts. The theme for day4 is underwater though I may have strayed away from that theme a bit. I hope you still enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

><p>Anniversary Gift<p>

"Ash, it has been hours already" began the young Sapphire eyed brunette impatiently, "where are we going"

"Aren't we impatient" responded a voice behind her, "I told you it was a surprise."

"Aw" she responded begrudgingly, "but we've been on this ship for hours, and I'm getting tired and bored."

May then put her hand over her stomach, "And I think I might be getting sea sick".

"Trust me May, it'll be worth it. Just hang in there. Okay." Ash walked up from behind and put his arms over her shoulders, which May responded by holding his hands.

May gave a small sigh, "Alright then, I trust you. But this better be good" May warned.

"Of course. Now, I'll be right back, hold tight." Ash then let go of May and quickly made his way off the bow of the boat, leaving May to stare out towards the vast ocean that held the same color as her eyes, her hair that framed her face so perfectly waving in the ocean breeze.

* * *

><p>Ash entered the bridge where the ship's captain was at the helm.<p>

"Pika-Pi!" Cried Pikachu as he climbed onto Ash's shoulder.

"Hey buddy" Ash greeted his trusty partner.

"Ay, hello young lad. How'd be you and your mate this fine day" greeted the emerald eyed captain joyfully, who had a black beard that stretched from ear to ear. He wore a white captain's hat embroiled in gold and wore a white uniform.

"You can cut the wannabe captain act Jackie, May is on the bow. And that whole act of yours is starting to get on my nerves" Ash responded rather coldly.

"Annoying?" Responded incredulously the captain, "I'll have you know that I worked on this cover for a long time" the captain's style of talking changing dramatically.

"I'm sure you did" Ash then changed the subject, "But how much longer until we get to the sea temple. May is getting really impatient; I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

"Patience Ash, were almost there. And like I said last time, we don't know where Samiya is exactly located, only the general area. And we can only see it when the red moonlight lunar eclipse takes place. So _don't _rush me!"

Ash crossed his arm, "fine then" Ash said reluctantly, "I'll be on the deck with May. Come down when it's time."

"Sure thing"

"I need you to stay here a while more okay Pikachu?"

"Pika" the Electric Mouse Pokemon cried as he jumped of Ash's shoulder and joined Jackie once more.

Ash then headed back for the Bow.

* * *

><p>Ash silently walked up next to May, with a smile, while May was leaning on the rails of the boat.<p>

"Ash, where did you go off to?" May asked curiously.

"Oh, um, I just talked to the captain for a little bit about the ship's course and stuff" Ash answered a bit nervous.

"He is a really nice man isn't he" May said oblivious to Ash's nervousness.

"Yeah, he is."

"Actually now that I think about it" May put a finger on her chin, "He seems familiar. I don't know why, but I feel like I have seen him before."

Ash tensed up at May's words, "Re-really now? Are you sure? I mean a lot of people do seem familiar."

All May did in response was yawn and lean on Ash's shoulder as she closed her eyes.

The action took Ash by surprise since he was busy not trying to blow Jackie's cover, but he quickly relaxed and put an arm around May.

They stayed rather motionless after that and just enjoyed each other's warmth and the beautiful ocean as late morning became afternoon.

The boat then came to a slow stop, which May noticed and made her break the sweet silence,

"Ash, the boat stopped."

"Your right" Ash affirmed.

"Ohoy, there ya are ya two love birds." The captain, also known as Jackie came down to the deck and greeted the two.

Pikachu then jumped off Jackie's shoulder and placed himself back onto Ash's.

"Mr. Ketchum, you'll be happy to learn that we have arrived to your destination."

"Really?" May turned towards the ocean, "but I don't see anything except… Ocean!"

May then turned back around to find Ash, the captain, and Pikachu all giving off big and somewhat uncomfortable grins.

"Alright Ash Ketchum, you have 30 seconds to explain yourself! Why did you drag me out to the middle of the ocean on our anniversary!?"

May's eyes then began to shift towards the captain,

"Wait a minute? Those green eyes, that blonde hair, that cocky grin."

_"Cocky grin?" _Thought Jackie before he felt May grab his fake beard and hat firmly, _"Huh?"_

"**Yank!" **May yanked off Jackie's hat and beard in one swift motion.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Jackie instinctively grabbed his face as his face began to burn.

"Jackie!? It is you! What are you doing here!" May then turned her attention back to Ash, "Ash! What is this?"

Ash then put his hands up instinctively, "Wait May, and let us explain. Jackie is helping me to give you our anniversary gift."

"Anniversary gift? But how can Jackie..." May began but Ash quickly had a response.

"Do you remember what happened when we met Jackie?"

One thing came into May's mind, _"Manaphy"_.

"Ma-Manaphy?" The sudden thought of Manaphy brought back a flood of emotions; Happiness, sadness, love.

She then put two and two together,

"A-Ash" she began tentatively with her hand over her heart, "You don't mean-"

"Yup, we're going to see Manaphy again" Ash gave her the huge grin she loved.

May's eyes began to water at the thought of seeing Manaphy again, "b-but Ash" May felt as her emotions were becoming too much, but she powered through, "the sea temple, and the lunar eclipse, and the current-"

Ash then pulled May into a light embrace, cutting her off, "don't worry about any of that, Jackie and I have all of that taken care of."

The embrace ended and both of them stared into each other's eyes, "I love you May, and you deserve nothing but the best. I know how much you miss Manaphy, and I'll do whatever it takes for you to see Manaphy again."

May simply reach up to Ash's lips with her own, and Ash met her halfway.

They became locked in a sweet kiss that would probably have lasted longer if not for an undesired interruption.

_"Is it just me, or am I becoming a third wheel" _Jackie thought. He then decided to speak up,

"Ahem!" Jackie began loudly causing Ash and May to separate, "The lunar eclipse is about to start, so we might want to get ready."

"Uh, yeah sorry about that Jackie" Ash said not taking his eyes off May.

Jackie gave an irritated look at Ash and May.

"Let me rephrase that. If you want to see Manaphy again May, we have to get going."

May was snapped out of her daze, "Oh right, come on Ash."

"Right." Ash took May's hand and led her towards the hull of the ship.

"They really are in love" Jackie said out loud to no one in particular.

"Pika-Pi" Agreed Pikachu.

* * *

><p>Ash, May, Jackie, and Pikachu were all in the hull of the ship. May was plastered too the large window that allowed them to see underwater.<p>

Ash was next to her, and Jackie was leaning on the wall of the hull.

"We are close enough to the sea temple so that when the lunar eclipse takes place and it becomes visible we will be able to find it, then we can see Manaphy again."

May heard this and replied, "I thought Manaphy was the only one who could even get close to the temple of the sea."

"That's what we thought too, but after we got Manaphy to Samiya, the Pokemon rangers investigated more and we were able to figure out the general location of the Sea Temple at all times. It just so happens the next lunar eclipse to be able to reveal Smamiya falls on your anniversary…"

"How did you guys even come up with this? I didn't think you guys communicated much after that."

"Come on May, give me some credit" Ash began, he then pointed at himself confidently, "I am a Pokemon Champion now. When I want something I get it."

"Really now Pokemon Champion Ash Ketchum, because when I saw you with our top ranger in headquarters, you were begging and near tears."

"Hey! I thought you said you'd keep that between us."

"Well maybe you'll think twice before insulting my disguises" Jackie said with a smile, "And if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even have a chance to make it this far."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Jackie entered a large office with a large desk any many high tech equipment.

He suddenly found Ash and a woman, the head ranger of the facility, in the center of the room.

"What makes you think I would give such sensitive information to you?" The head ranger looked at Ash with hard gray eyes.

"I'm a Pokemon Champion, I have the right to know and have that information" responded Ash sternly.

"Hmph, just because you are part of the Pokemon League does not give you the right to walk into my facility and demand information" began the head ranger as she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, "And I will not give that information to any of those arrogant trainers of the Pokemon League, and definitely not a cocky kid in way over his head."

Ash clenched his teeth and was about to respond before he heard a vaguely familiar voice behind him.

"Ash?" A voice vaguely familiar voice asked behind Ash.

Ash turned to find the all to recognizable Pokemon Ranger Jack walker, or just simply Jackie.

"Jackie, good to see you again" Ash called out as he walked up to the emerald eyed Pokemon Ranger.

"Good to see you again Ash. I heard you beat the Pokemon League, congrats" Jackie flashed a smile.

"Pokemon Ranger Jack Walker, do you happen to know this young man?"

"Yes , Ash Ketchum is the young man that helped with the situation with Manaphy and the Sea Temple a few years back, when you weren't head Ranger yet" Jackie informed the .

"So that's you." narrowed her eyes towards Ash.

"Yeah, what about it" Ash said defiantly.

"Very well then" nodded, "I will give you chance to earn what you want."

"How?"

Jackie then came up next to Ash.

"Ash, whats going on, what is she talking about?" Jackie said not entirely sure of the situation.

"I need to figure out the location of the Sea Temple. I want May to see Manaphy again. It's going to be our anniversary soon, and the lunar eclipse is going to take place soon. If I can find where the temple is, we can see Manaphy again."

"I see" Jackie replied simply.

"So what is it you propose ." Ash asked curious.

"A Pokemon battle."

"Pokemon battle?"

"Yes" She walked past Ash and Jackie as she headed for the exit, "follow me."

Ash and Jackie followed Ms. Speirs to a training facility.

Ash stood on one side of the large facility while the head Ranger stood on the other side. Jackie stood by the sidelines.

"I thought Pokemon Rangers didn't battle" Ash said.

"Well Ash, battling isn't a Pokemon Rangers primary duty, though one cannot really become a Pokemon Ranger without knowing their way around a battlefield. And I'm sure you will be interested when I tell that Ms. Speirs defeated the elite four and champion in her younger days."

Ash's mouth gaped when Jackie's words reached his ears. But as soon as his shock came, it went, and was replaced by excitement and a small smile on his lips,

"Is that so? This should be fun."

Ms. Spiers remained expressionless, "Meet my partner. Gallade! Come to my side."

_"Gallade? But where?"_ Ash thought to himself.

He was quickly answered when a green and white Pokemon with a red horn sticking out of its chest appeared in front of the head ranger seemingly out of nowhere. The Blade Pokemon was already in a fighting stance.

_"Then I'll go with this"_ Ash pulled out a Pokeball from his belt and flung it into the air.

Staraptor then appeared in a brilliant flash of light,

"Star-Raptor!" The Predator Pokemon gave out a battle cry, ready for battle.

"Rules are simple. One-on-One until one side cannot continue" stated Ms. Speirs.

"Fine with me" Ash began forcefully, "Staraptor, use Quick Attack!"

Staraptor charged Gallade at high speeds. But Gallade just stood in place and stood unflinching.

Staraptor hit its target and quickly ascended.

"Now, Aerial Ace."

"Star!" cried Staraptor as it used the momentum of Quick Attack to go into the unavoidable move.

Staraptor landed its target once more as Gallade once more took the hit, this time grunting in pain,

"Gal-lade."

"Now Brave Bird!"

Staraptor backed up high in the sky before nose diving to the ground and straightening out as a flaming blue aura surrounded it.

_"Got it!"_

"Jump" ordered the Head Ranger.

Gallade quickly jumped, showing off its leg strength, and evading the Powerful Flying type attack.

"Psycho cut" stated simply.

Gallade quickly agreed and fired a purple crescent of energy from its Blade like arms at Staraptor, which hit its mark and knocked Staraptor out of the sky.

"Staraptor!" Ash yelled out to his fallen comrade.

Staraptor quickly responded by quickly getting up off the ground.

"Good job Staraptor!"

But before Ash could give out another command, spoke out loud,

"Enough of this." She then pulled up her sleeve, revealing a bangle with a colorful rock with a double helix shape embroiled in her bangle.

"Wait" Ash said in a low voice he could only her, "Isn't that a-"

But before he could finish he was cut off by the site of Gallade and another Stone strapped on the back of its blade like arm.

"Mega stone!?"

Before Ash could say anything else, he was soon cut off,

"Mega evolve" She said so low that she could be barely heard.

A brilliant stream of light began to connect trainer and Pokemon as Gallade began to change form through the fireworks.

All Ash, Jackie, and Staraptor did was stare with awe that mega evolution always produced.

Soon enough, Mega Gallade appeared. Changed from its previous form, it now was mostly white with red blade like arms, and it was now sporting a new cape.

"Ga-llade" cried the Pokemon, as if its transformation was an uneventful thing.

_"And there it is, I wonder how our Champion deals with this" _thought Jackie from the sidelines.

Ash's eyes became wide as his eyes laid on Mega Gallade.

A grin appeared on his face, "Mega Gallade huh? Won't make a difference, were going to win this, we can't lose" Ash then gave out his next command, "Staraptor! Use Brave Bird!"

"Star!" Staraptor psyched itself up as it once again nosedived towards the now Mega Gallade.

"Bulk up" Commanded the head Ranger.

Gallade obeyed, and its body tensed up before Staraptor slammed into it, causing dust to be lifted in the air.

"Yeah, Staraptor!" Called out Ash excitedly, but his excitement was short lived when the dust cleared.

Gallade had Staraptor hooked on one of its red blades. Starator began to struggle, but Gallade had a firm grip.

"Staraptor use Close Combat!" Ash reacted quickly to the situation, but beat him to it,

"Drain punch" she demanded in an even tone.

Gallade, with a glowing fist, clobbered Staraptor, sending the Flying type skidding on the floor.

"Knock off" continued relentlessly.

"Staraptor, get up!"

Staraptor heard its trainer's voice and quickly shot up in the sky, but that would not suffice,

"Follow."

Gallade stopped on a dime and with its powerful legs met Staraptorr at its highest point and slammed its blade like arm into the predator Pokemon.

Staraptor was sent back to Ash's side of the field, in obvious pain.

"Staraptor!" Ash called out worried.

Gallade landed back on earth, still in its fighting stance. Ms. Spiers stood emotionless, staring with those hard gray eyes.

"Come on Staraptor, get up. I know you can keep fitting, do it for May, do it for me!"

"Star-Raptor!" Cried the Predator Pokemon pridefully.

"Alright, I know your stronger than that, now let's do this! Brave Bird!"

Staraptor nosedived one more time, looking to take out Gallade out once and for all.

"Psycho cut!" commanded , actually showing a drop of emotion.

Jackie took note of this, as if she never showed any emotion.

Gallade's Blade like arms began to glow purple as it charged Staraptor. Both Pokemon met midfield as the collided with each other and battled for supremacy.

The collision of the two Powerful Pokemon caused an explosion, causing a cloud of black smoke to hide the whereabouts of the two Pokemon.

Ash stood with clenched teeth and clenched fist, while stood with folded arms, emotion not evident on her face.

Jackie was sweating a bit, he could feel the intensity from where he was standing, _"Damn, is this what a battle between two champions like? And I thought I had experienced everything that could be thrown at me."_

The smoke cleared and revealed a battered Gallade and a fallen Staraptor.

"Staraptor!" Ash came sprinting to Staraptors side, "Are you okay?"

"Star" muttered the fallen pokemon weakly.

"You did great, you fought bravely, and with great strength" Ash then pulled out his Pokeball, "Get some rest."

had also made her way to midfield where her Gallade stood,

"Thank you for your assistance" began the head ranger with those same hard eyes, "You can go to the recovery room to get some treatment."

"Ga-llade" nodded the Blade Pokemon before it left the room.

"When I defeated the Pokemon League when I was younger, I refused to become part of it" she began while Ash avoided everybody's gaze by looking at the floor, "I was right, the Pokemon was full of egomaniacs. I guess that has changed, seeing you battle shows me how it has changed. Your battling is pure and has a purpose. Keep doing what you're doing, and never stray away from that."

She walked past Ash, on the way to the exit, when Ash spoke up gain, causing her to turn her head,

"Please tell me" Ash was on his elbows and knees, "Please, I need to know. I want to see May happy with Manaphy again. I want to see her like that again. She's the love of my life. Please tell me."

"I-I'm sorry" she began, "I can't."

"Then give me the location." Jackie stood next to Ash.

"Pokemon Ranger Jack Walker, explain yourself" said coldly.

"I will take full responsibility of the Sea Temples location and make sure nothing happens to it" Jackie looked straight into Ms. Speirs eyes, "I will keep this information safe and work with headquarters to keep the Samiya safe as well."

neared Jackie and got up into him, "Jack Walker, are telling me you are willing to put your reputation as a Pokemon Ranger on the line for this kid."

"Yes" replied the head ranger, "If it wasn't for May and Ash, Manaphy would have never made it to the Sea Temple in time, and Samiya would be at the bottom of the ocean right now."

_"Jackie…" _Ash looked up from his position from the ground as he saw Jackie stand up for him.

looked directly into Jackie's eyes, "Very well then, I trust you. You are one of my best Rangers."

_"Oh thank Arceus, I thought she would tear me to pieces."_

_ "_But remember this" stepped back, "You two will be responsible for this. If anything happens to Manaphy or the Sea Temple, both of your reputations will be tarnished."

Ash and Jackie gave a simultaneous gulp.

"Now get out of here, I'll have the information ready for you later."

"Thank you very much Ms. Speirs" Ash bowed down profusely.

Jackie gave a salute to Ms. Speirs which Ash followed.

"Why are saluting?" Jackie asked.

"Because you are. I'm just following you-"

"Leave, before I change my mind."

Ash and Jackie did not hesitate to sprint out of the room before she changed her mind.

_"Whoever this May is, she is one lucky girl."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"From there, she gave Jackie the general location, and the exact time the lunar eclipse would take place, so that we could be near enough when it became visible" Ash explained, "Hey Jackie, thanks again."<p>

"No problem" Jackie began as he looked towards May and Ash who were holding hands in front of the large window, "I wanted to see May again. Actually I wasn't too surprised when I heard you two were a couple. When I met you, you two were pretty close; I guess I had a feeling."

Ash and May looked at each other with small smiles on their faces.

"Anyways" Jackie continued, "I still owe you for helping me save the Samiya, without you my mission would have been a failure. Aslo, it was interesting to see a champion to be so humbled and begging."

"Jackie, you said you wouldn't mention that! You know it bruised my pride."

"Maybe it was a good thing. Ash has been getting a bit over confident after he became champion" May stated.

"Gee, thanks May."

Jackie then looked directly at the Sapphire eyed lady, "And May, I also wanted to apologize for what I did."

"What are you talking about Jackie?" May asked confused.

"I think I was too harsh on you and Manaphy" he looked down to the shorter May and bowed his head, "I'm sorry, I was so caught up in completing my mission that I didn't take in consideration your feelings."

May responded with a soft expression, "Don't worry about that Jackie, you were doing what was best for everybody. I would never hold that against you."

"Thank you" replied Jackie as he lifted his head.

"Well now that that's taken care of, you might want to get ready, because the lunar eclipse is going to start in 15 seconds."

May's eyes lit up, and she quickly looked out the large window that separated her from the sea.

"Ten"

_"Manaphy, I'm coming. I'm going to see you again. May is coming."_

"Five"

Ash looked towards May happily. She looked so eager, it was cute. He couldn't wait to see her once she was with Manaphy again.

"Four"

_"Hold tight Manaphy."_

"Three"

_"I'm coming"_

"Two"

_"Mommy's coming!"_

"One"

In sync, the full moon began to cover the sun in a lunar eclipse. This dimmed the morning sky significantly, and the only light that shone from the sun was a dim red light.

The three and Pikachu waited in anticipation for Samiya to appear.

Sure enough, after a painful of long seconds, Samiya came into full view.

"There it is!" May cried in joy.

"It's a bit far isn't it" Ash noted.

"Don't worry, we have more than enough time to reach it" Jackie replied.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!"

May took off for the submarine at an insane speed.

All Ash and Jackie do is smile and follow. Didn't want to keep her waiting.

The three took off in the submarine into the depths of the ocean.

May was sitting impatiently as the thought of seeing Manaphy once again kept going through her mind.

She then suddenly took hold off Ash's hands and leaned closer to him,

"Ash, please don't tell me this is a dream. Maybe it is, it feels like it."

"May, it's not a dream"

"But what if something happens or what if Manaphy isn't there" May asked anxiously.

"May, that's nothing is going to happen" Ash gave May a small peck on her forehead, "Jackie and I have this under control. We will make sure nothing happens, and you _will_ see Manaphy again. Trust me."

"O-okay" May nodded as she stared into his auburn eyes that burned with determination.

With only the red light from the lunar eclipse and the light from the submarine to lead them, Jackie made a B-line for the Sea Temple.

As the neared the Sea Temple, the sheer size of it became evident once again. Jackie slowed down as he entered the Temple's protective bubble.

Jackie then resurfaced the submarine in the Sea Temple. Jackie gave the signal, "We're here" and they all exited the submarine.

As they exited the submarine, they could see the Sea Temple in all of its grandeur, like the last time they visited the sacred temple of the people of the water.

But this time, instead of being empty, it seems like it had picked up a few more residents.

The Sea Temple was now teeming with life. Different species of water Pokemon were present, some Pokemon not even native to the area were present.

"Wow, look at all the Pokemon" said a marveled Ash.

Some of the Pokemon stole glances at the strangers, but seemed to continue in their own routines, as if they sensed no danger from them.

May lead the way as she slowed memory and her instincts to show her the way.

The previous obstacles they had to face last time were not present as they entered a small stairway that lead to the sea crown.

The Sea Crown came into view as it stood in all of its glory and intact.

"Manaphy!" yelled May

"Manaphy!" Ash followed as he cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Manaphy, are you here?" Jackie called out.

May suddenly became sad, "Maybe Manaphy isn't here." She bowed her head in disappointment.

"Don't worry May, I'm sure Manaphy is around here somewhere" Ash reassured May.

May raised her head, "Thank you Ash" she then looked towards his head, "Ash, where's your hat?"

"Huh?" Ash instinctively reached for his hat and sure enough his hat was not there, "Where's my hat!?"

"Happy!" Cried the King of the Sea from the top of the Sea Crown, wearing Ash's hat.

The familiar voice caused May to become wide eyed. She turned towards the Sea Crown, and found what she was looking for.

"Manaphy!" Joy poured out of May as she saw her beloved Manaphy. She opened her arms wide, which Manaphy happily jumped into from the top of the Sea Crown.

"I'm so happy to see you again Manaphy." Tears of joy began to form, which May could not hold back, and tears began to fall.

Manaphy saw May crying and quickly began to try to comfort her by coming close,

"Manaphy. Love you. May." Managed the water type.

"I love you too" began May as she held Manaphy closer, "so much".

After a moment, May began to recover from her initial flood feelings of seeing Manaphy again.

Ash then walked up to Manaphy who was still in May's arms.

"Hey Manaphy, it's great to see again, but can I have my hat back" Ash stretched his hand out towards Manaphy.

Manaphy responed by spraying Ash with a small stream of water from its mouth.

"Gah!" Let out Ash as he was hit in the face by the water.

Manaphy then jumped from May's arms.

"So that's how it's going to be." Ash then lunged for Manaphy.

"Mana-Phy!" The Seafaring Pokemon avoided Ash and bounced of his head,

"Ouch."

Manaphy then ended up next to Jackie,

"Hey Manaphy" Jackie took a knee next to Manaphy, "Do you remember me?"

"Manaphy!" Cried the Pokemon in affirmation.

Jackie gave a small chuckle, "You are a cool Pokemon aren't king of the sea" Jackie petted the water type, which it thoroughly enjoyed.

"I don't care if Manaphy is the king of the universe, I want my hat back."

"Ash, don't be like that, Manaphy was just playing."

"Hmph" Ash pouted.

"Manaphy!" The Water type then jumped back to the top of the Sea Crown.

Manaphy then began to sing its beautiful melody, which the Sea Temple responded.

The temple began to tremble,

"What's happening?" Ash said as he struggled to keep his footing.

"It's just a guess, but I think Manaphy is making the Sea Temple rise" Jackie said as he struggled to keep his footing as well.

` The rumbling finally stopped, and everybody began to regain their balance.

"Manaphy!" Manaphy jumped down from the Sea Crown and began to hop and swim back outside.

"Wait Manaphy" May quickly went after Manaphy. Ash and Jackie followed.

Manaphy led them outside the temple, and with the lunar eclipse over, the morning sky regained its normal colors

"Manaphy, Manaphy!" Cried the Seafaring Pokemon as it jumped into the water.

"I think Manaphy wants to play outside with us."

May looked at Manaphy with a happy glint in her eye.

"Let me just get the boat over here" Jackie pulled out a device."

"You can do that?" Ash said in surprise.

"Of course, Pokemon Rangers do get the best equipment to do their job."

Sure enough with a push of a button the boat began driving itself and return to its captain.

"Wow, science is so-"

"Ash!" May warned.

"Oops, sorry, couldn't hold it in" Ash said sheepishly.

All Jackie was do was look on in confusion.

* * *

><p>"All right, I'm going in" May changed into her red swimsuit and dove straight into the water.<p>

"She is a beautiful woman Ash. You lucky dumbass" Jackie told Ash as May entered the water gracefully.

"Haha, thanks" Ash began, "Wait, hey!"

Jackie gave him a grin.

"Hey Jackie, you're not coming?" Ash noticed Jackie was still in his Pokemon Ranger uniform.

"No, I'll just stay on the boat, I still have a job to do. But don't worry about me, go have fun."

"Alright, thanks for everything Jackie."

"Don't mention it, now go!"

"Whaaah!" Jackie gave the push Ash needed with a little shove, and Pikachu followed.

"Manaphy, let's go" May said.

"Mana-Phy!" Cried Manaphy as May took hold and Manaphy dove underwater.

"Buizel come out" Ash released the Sea Weasel Pokemon.

Ash and Pikachu held on to Buizel,"Let's go underwater Buizel."

"Bui!"

Ash felt the sudden rush of being taken unerwater, but his body and eyes quickly adjusted.

The scenery was absolutely breathtaking. All the Pokemon that were inside the temple were now out and about.

All types of Pokemon, from all diferent regions were there. From Goldeen and Mantine, to Lumineon and Jellicent.

There were also, _Luvdisc_.

Ash and May rmembered those times fondly and they were practicaly reliving that moment.

They swam with their Pokemon, stealing glances from each other, until May decided to resurface.

Buizel was about to follow May, but Ash stopped him.

Ash, Pikachu, and Buizel resurfaced a distance from where Manaphy and May were playing.

"Manaphy still has my hat. Let's see how they like a water gun" Ash said in a hushed tone, "Water gun."

Buizel then fired a stream of water at Manaphy and May.

"Eek!"

"Mana-Phy!"

The trio began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Ash!"

"Mana" began the Seafaring Pokemon before it released a powerful blast of water, "Phy!"

"Pika!"

"Crap!"

"Bui!"

Manaphy's Hydro Pump blasted all three out of the water.

Jackie gave a whistle as he looked on from the boat, "That's one strong Hydro Pump."

All three landed back in the water with swirls in their eyes.

May and Manaphy swam up next to Ash.

"Well look, isn't it the Pokemon master Ash Ketchum."

"Wow Manaphy, you're pretty strong. May, do you think I could use Manaphy in a battle or two."

"Manaphy!" Cried the Seafaring Pokemon excitedly.

"Are you crazy!" May took Manaphy into her arms, "I'm not letting you bring my beautiful Manaphy anywhere near a battlefield!" May said ferociously as she stared down Ash.

"I was kidding, I was kidding" he responded with his hands in a defensive position.

"That's what I thought" May said with a smile.

Ash then notice the change in the sky, "Hey look" Ash looked towards the west, "The sun is setting."

"Wow, I didn't even notice."

May then came closer to Ash, "Thank you, this is the best present ever."

A big grin appeared on Ash's face, "Well, I am pretty good at these things."

"Like when you decided to make a big dinner for my birthday and almost burned down the house."

"Yeah, like that" Ash said with a sheepish grin.

This earned a giggle from May. She then looked straight into his eyes,

"I have a present for you too."

"And what would that be?" Ash said curiously.

"Well" May began slowly unsure how to continue,

"Ash, you're going to be a father."

"What?" Ash said with a blank expression, the only expression he could come up with.

"Ash, I'm pregnant" May spelled out for him.

Ash became wide eyed, "You're pregnant" he said slowly.

May nodded with a beautiful smile gracing her face.

Ash took it in, then he quickly took May into his arms, that took May for surprise, but she quickly returned it, "That's amazing; I'm going to be a dad." Ash said joyful.

He then pulled away and stared into May's beautiful Sapphire eyes, "I love you and I know you will be a great mother."

"I love you too, and there is no doubt in my mind that you will be a great dad."

Then Manaphy began to jump happily over Ash and May again and again,

"Mom, Dad" said manaphy sweetly.

"Looks like Manaphy is going to have a brother or sister" Ash said playfully.

Pikachu then jumped onto Ash's head, "Pika-Pi(And I'm going to be an uncle!)"

"Looks like it" May said as she looked on caringly at Manaphy jumping in the air.

Ash then gently caressed May's chin and guided her to meet his lips. They became locked into a sweet kiss that soon became passionate, as the glow from the setting sun traced their bodies.

* * *

><p>"Now tell me that doesn't look sweet" said Jackie as he observed from the boat, and held up a screen towards Ash and May.<p>

"Why are you showing me this?" The screen displayed from her office, with a blank face.

"Why not? I thought you might want to see how everything turned out." responded Jackie.

"Just finish your job Pokemon Ranger Jack Walker and report to headquarters as soon as possible." The screen went black.

_"Geez. She works way too much. I need to take her out for a drink or something one day, if she doesn't kill me first."_

* * *

><p><strong>And Done. Thank you very much for reading this advanceshipping one-shot. How was it?<strong>

**Did you like it?  
>Was it meh?<br>Was it weak?**

**Please fave if you enjoyed, and review if you want to put your own input. Your feedback is very much appreciated. I apologize if it is a bit weak and if it strays from the theme.**

**Anyways, thank very much for reading, Peace!**


End file.
